


I Love You Too Much

by MinzeySparkleIsPerfect8



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Hints of Ishimondo, Leogami, M/M, fic is inspired by The Book of Life, remember kids if you love someone, sing out your love for them, soniakane, soudam - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-05 22:10:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11022600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinzeySparkleIsPerfect8/pseuds/MinzeySparkleIsPerfect8
Summary: When your friends try and get you a date with your crush but you don't need any help.





	I Love You Too Much

Why is it that every time Yasuhiro, Mondo and Chihiro try and help out with Leon's love life, it always goes wrong? Sure, it would sometimes work but when Yasuhiro comes in, there's nothing but chaos. 

 

Here's the list of every single girl in Hope's Peak that Leon has had a crush on:

 

_Sayaka Maizono - FAIL, near success but FAIL_

 

_Chihiro Fujisaki (back when everyone thought he was a girl) - FAIL_

 

_Celestia Ludenburg - FAIL (note to self: don't fall for chicks with anger issues)_

 

_Kyouko Kirigiri - FAIL_

 

_Aoi Asahina - FAIL_

 

_Junko Enoshima - FAIL_

 

_Mukuro Ikusaba - FAIL_

 

_Sonia Nevermind - FAIL_

 

_Akane Owari - FAIL_

 

_Mikan Tsumiki - FAIL_

And the list goes on, you might even call Leon 'a player'. There was no way that Leon could ever get a crush on someone without it ending badly so WHY THE FUCK DOES HE HAVE A CRUSH ON BYAKUYA TOGAMI?!

 

"Kuwata-kun, you shouldn't worry too much about this." Chihiro rubbed Leon's back as he buried his face into his pillow.

"How can I not?" The muffled reply was filled with so much distress, he had this crush on Byakuya for about three months now. "Every time I get a crush, something bad happens to me."

"He's got a point, Chihiro, he is the one who fell for a prick." Mondo spoke while looking at his nails in boredom.

"Well you're the one who's in love with a hall monitor!" Leon glared back at the gang leader.

"Leave my business out of it, we're supposed to be focusing on you." Mondo shouted with a blush on his face.

"I know what we should do!" Yasuhiro spoke up with a terrifying smile on his face, nobody trusted him now that he blurted out that Leon had a crush on Byakuya while he was still in the class.

"And that is?" Chihiro timidly spoke.

"Woo Togami-chi!" He cheered, making the gang leader groan.

"How many times have we done that already? I'm pretty sure Leon already set the world record of most failures when trying confess to crush."

"I thought that was you."

"Ok, do you want to die?!" 

"That's not really helping right now." Chihiro looked at the two teenagers with an angry mother look. "But we can try doing it differently."

"Huh?" The boys looked at their friend in confusion.

"We can use music."

 

***

 

Leon held onto a guitar as he walked with Mondo, Chihiro, Yasuhiro and Ibuki, this may not go well.

"Guys, are you sure this will work out?" Leon nervously asked as they reached Byakuya's dorm window.

"Of course it will, bruh! Music is the one way to attract somebody!" Yasuhiro said as he waved his trumpet around.

"And the best way to do that is to bring a trumpet?" 

"Don't judge me!"

"Forget it guys, this plan won't work."

"That's what Leon thinks, but Ibuki's got a plan! So huddle up everyone!"

 

Chihiro and Yasuhiro complied with Ibuki's demand but Leon and Mondo simply looked at each other and tried walking away before being yanked into the huddle by Ibuki

 

\---

 

Byakuya silently read a book before the unexpected cry outside of his window made him jump. He got out of his chair and looked out to see what the commotion was all about, only to see Ibuki singing horrendously.

"WAKE ME UP! WAKE ME UP INSIDE! BEFORE I COME UNDONE! SAVE ME FROM THE NOTHING IVE BECO-" The upperclassmen was interrupted by a dictionary colliding with her face.

"Wow, that totally captivated him(!)" Leon sarcastically remarked.

"Ow! Ibuki doesn't need a dictionary!" The musician yelled up at the heir's window.

"I don't understand, that always works." Yasuhiro said with confusion.

"Yeah, even on my girlfriend!" Ibuki whined.

"Wait, I got it!"

"Oh boy." Mondo muttered as Yasuhiro started playing his trumpet.

 

"I never really knew that she could dance like this, she makes a man want to speak Spanish. ¿Como se llama? Mi casa... Su casa- ARGH!" The 20 year old screamed as a flower pot crashed on the floor in front of him.

"Very romantic, Hiro(!)" Leon face palmed. Byakuya was actually still watching them and Leon's remark made him chuckle.

"Do you even know how sing?" Mondo asked as he took the spotlight.

"Uhh, Oowada-Kun-" Chihiro tried speaking up but a cactus then landed on his friend's head.

"ARGH! I DIDN'T EVEN START SINGING!" The gang leader yelled as Byakuya closed the window.

"Now you know how I feel." Yasuhiro said, unintentionally angering Mondo.

"OK, YOU REALLY WANT TO DIE!" The gang leader roared as he gave chase.

"Hagakure-Kun! Oowada-kun! Stop fighting!" Chihiro begged as he ran after the two before being followed by Ibuki.

 

Leon was left alone, he looked at the guitar in his hand and gently played a few chords, fixing one of the notes in the process. The baseball player then rested his back on the wall and started to play his melody.

 

_I love you to much_

_To live without you loving me back_

_I love you too much_

_Heaven's my witness and this is a fact_

 

Once Byakuya heard the first lyrics, he immediately reopened his window to look around and he spotted Leon... When did he ever learn how to play the guitar?

 

_I know I belong_

_When I sing this song_

_There's love above love and it's ours_

_Cause I love you too much_

 

The heir placed his head on his hands as he watched the baseball player with interest. Some people were coming out of the school to see where the song was coming from, getting surprised once they saw it was Leon singing to Byakuya.

 

_I live for your touch_

_I whisper your name night after night_

_I love you too much_

_There's only one feeling and I know it's right_

 

The girls that Leon had a thing for were now either watching him from their windows or simply sitting outside the school, just to listen to his lovely voice. Girls always get attracted to a singer.

 

_I know I belong_

_When I sing this song_

_There's love above love and it's ours_

_Cause I love you too much_

 

Akane and Sonia watched the baseball player walk closer to Byakuya's window as they held each other's hands; Gundam and Kazuichi shyly looked at each other as the breeder released a couple of doves to fit the mood that Leon's song gave; Kiyotaka walked out of the school to see why people were coming outside, getting surprised when Mondo bumped into him accidentally.

"Taka, I- uhh!" Mondo stuttered, all thought about killing Yasuhiro was gone. "WOULD YOU LIKE TO DANCE?!"

"...well, I guess we could." Kiyotaka spoke with a blush as he took Mondo's hand and started dancing with him.

 

_Heaven knows your name I've been praying_

_To have you come here by my side_

_Without you a part of me's missing_

_Just to make you my own, I will fight_

 

Byakuya felt his heart pounding as if it were going to jump out of his chest, he never felt this kind of feeling for anyone before so all he could just do was watch and listen to Leon with a blush on his face. Yasuhiro, Chihiro and Ibuki came out of nowhere and they ran to get in front of Leon. The 20 year old was on the bottom in a crawling position, Ibuki climbed onto his back and Chihiro was held bridal style as Leon walked on them as if they were a stair case. He didn't break any note as he did this.

 

_I looooooooove you too much_

_I love you too much_

_Heaven's my witness and this is a fact_

_You live in my soul_

 

Leon and Byakuya finally looked at each other face to face with a blush spreading across their cheeks.

 

_Your heart is my goul_

_There's love above love and mine cause I love you_

_There's love above love and it's yours cause I love you_

_There's love above love and it's ours cause I love you_

 

Leon slowly leaned in to kiss Byakuya and the heir did the same.

 

_As much_

 

A finger was placed between Leon and Byakuya's lips, the blonde smirked as the redhead opened his eyes in surprise.

"Did you really think it was going to be that easy, Kuwata?" Byakuya looked at Leon with a blush.

"I-" Leon couldn't speak because the stair of his friends collapsed, he lost grip of his guitar and Byakuya quickly grabbed it before it could fall. Leon landed on the floor, Chihiro landing on his back before rolling off, Ibuki stepping on his face and Yasuhiro rolling over him for no reason, he got up with dizziness, "I kinda did..."

"Oh Leon," Byakuya started laughing at the adorableness of the guy who has a thing for him.

 


End file.
